Shizuka Shiroma
Shizuka Shiroma '(城間静佳 ''Shiroma Shizuka) is one of the main Cures in Royal❋Revue Precure! and is the group leader. She is a second-year transfer to Mabuigen Junior High and is the newest member of the school's Drama Club. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Aria, the Pretty Cure of Sincerity. She harnesses the powers of the Muse of Poetry, Calliope. Her catchphrase is "Zan'nenda..." (What a pity... / It's too bad...) Appearance Shizuka is the shortest of the Cures, at only 5'0" (152 cm). As a civilian, she has long, dark magenta hair that reaches down to her tailbone. Her eyes are hazel, and her right eye is covered by her hair. Outside of school, Shizuka wears an unzipped pink hoodie over a floral shirt, and dark blue capris. As Cure Aria, her hair turns light pink and is tied in a high ponytail behind her head. Her eyes turn bright green. Personality Shizuka begins the series as a shy, sensitive kid, who struggles to communicate with those around her. She prefers reading and writing on her own to hanging out with friends. Although kind at heart, she can come off as unintentionally rude due to her habit of trying to leave conversations as soon as possible. As she becomes closer to the other Cures, she gradually comes out of her shell and gains better social skills, and although she remains more reserved than the other members of the Drama Club, her increased self-esteem and confidence are noticeable. Her dream is to become a writer, but her shyness often keeps her from sharing her work with others. History Pre-Series Shizuka was born and raised in Honolulu, Hawaii. Her parents are Japanese-American. She can speak Japanese and English, but is more fluent in the latter. Her father and mother are both professors, of literature and art history respectively. Growing up, Shizuka found it difficult to make friends and began to isolate herself in books and movies. She began writing when her mother bought her a diary for her birthday. What started as a way to express her thoughts blossomed into a passion for poetry and play writing, but her social anxiety made her reluctant to share her creations. Becoming Cure Aria When Shizuka's parents decide to take jobs at an international university in Okinawa, they move to Mabuigen before the start of Shizuka's second year of middle school. While most students her age would be devastated by such as drastic change, Shizuka embraced the move as a chance to reinvent herself as a more confident and outgoing person. She makes a personal vow to join a club by the end of her first day of school. After a painfully awkward introduction to her new class, Shizuka worries that her new life in Japan will be the same as it was back in the states. But when she sees a flyer for the Drama Club during lunch, she remembers the promise she made to herself. The first member Shizuka meets is Naomi, who she catches reciting a Shakespearean sonnet on the empty stage. When Naomi catches Shizuka hiding in the corner, she beckons her to join her on stage, delighted to see a new club member. When she sees Shizuka carrying her notebook, she excitedly asks her to read it. Shizuka, overwhelmed by Naomi's enthusiasm, makes a break for the backroom, where she runs into Chika, working hard on an elaborate dress. Chika asks if Shizuka would mind modeling for a second so she could get her sizing correct, which freaks Shizuka out again, and she sprints up the staircase to the sound booth. Thinking she's alone, Shizuka relaxes, before turning around to face a disgruntled Keiko, who is very protective of her work station. Shizuka flees down the stairs again when she runs into Meiko, who is suspended above her on a rig. She asks Shizuka if she's interested in joining in their club. Shizuka, completely overwhelmed at this point, breaks down and says she isn't sure if she's prepared to commit to anything at this point. After running out of the theater and out of school, Shizuka gets halfway back home before she realizes she left her notebook backstage. Still ashamed of her inability to join the Drama Club, Shizuka dejectedly returns to the school auditorium. When she finds her notebook, she notices that the cover has changed. Opening it, she is stunned as Puck leaps out of the pages, flying across the room. Before Puck can come up with an excuse for why Shizuka's probably just hallucinating him, Lyare appears onstage before them. She sees Shizuka's inability to express herself and threatens to transform her into an Akuyakusha. But before she can reach out and transform her, Shizuka is saved when a Revue Ribbon Royale appears in her hand, and she transforms into Cure Aria. After a quick fight, Lyare leaves, promising to return soon with more force. After Puck explains that Lyare and the other Traumadours wish to rid the world of the arts to render humans unable to communicate and turn them into complacent, mindless zombies, Shizuka promises that though she is scared, she will do whatever she can to protect the arts she loves. The next day, she returns to the Drama Club and shyly hands over her notebook for her new friends to read. As they quietly shift through the pages, Shizuka panics and grabs it out of their hands, apologizing for forcing it on them. But when Naomi beams at her and tells her she loved it, and the other say how they'd love to help turn her stories into plays, Shizuka begins to cry tears of joy. She agrees to join the Drama Club and help them write new plays Cure Aria "Let the world hear my truth! Cure Aria!" Cure Aria is the alter-ego of Shizuka Shiroma. As the Pretty Cure of Sincerity, she has the following abilities: * Enhanced strength, agility, and dexterity * The ability to recite poetry as incantations to boost her and the other Cures' powers * The ability to recite poetry as incantations to block attacks from enemies Solo Attacks * Pretty Cure Poetic Justice! * (Using the Muse Lyre) Pretty Cure Lyrica con Amore! Group Attacks * Pretty Cure Curtain Call! * Pretty Cure Standing Ovation! Etymology Shizuka (静佳): Shizu means "quiet", and Ka means "beautiful, good". Shiroma (城間): Shiroma is a version of the Okinawan surname Gusukuma, which mean "(one who lives) between the castles". An 'Aria '''is a long song accompanying a solo voice, usually in an opera. It comes from the Italian word for "air". Trivia * Shizuka is the first pink Cure to have not been born in Japan, having been born in the United States. She is also the first pink Cure to be bilingual, as she speaks both Japanese and English. * Shizuka is the second pink Cure to be the most introverted and shy member of her team, after Tsubomi Hanasaki. * Shizuka is the only Cure in her season who only has the powers of one Muse (Calliope), rather than two. * Along with Chika and Mikune, she is the first Cure of Okinawan descent. * Shizuka is voiced by Kaori Nazuka, who is also known for her roles as Nunnally Lamperouge in ''Code Geass, Kisa Sohma in Fruits Basket, and Eureka in Eureka Seven. Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Black Cures